


Too cute even for pokémon.

by MaiteJM



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiteJM/pseuds/MaiteJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avevo pubblicato questa drabble altrove con l'username _HLittlemore, sono sempre io. Ho scritto questa fanfic in Spagna e, mentre la scrivevo, mio fratello era seduto vicino a me e giocava a Pokemon. Le esclamazioni che fa Teddy sono esattamente quelle che mi sono state urlate nelle orecchie. Per quanto anche a me piacciano -o almeno, quelli che conosco, le prime serie- più vanno avanti meno ci capisco. I "cani volanti" sono Entei e compagnia mentre i "gatti rosa" Mewtwo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too cute even for pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo pubblicato questa drabble altrove con l'username _HLittlemore, sono sempre io. Ho scritto questa fanfic in Spagna e, mentre la scrivevo, mio fratello era seduto vicino a me e giocava a Pokemon. Le esclamazioni che fa Teddy sono esattamente quelle che mi sono state urlate nelle orecchie. Per quanto anche a me piacciano -o almeno, quelli che conosco, le prime serie- più vanno avanti meno ci capisco. I "cani volanti" sono Entei e compagnia mentre i "gatti rosa" Mewtwo.

 

# Too Cute Even For Pokémon.

##  **Catch em all!**

"No, si sono infuriati!".

Billy si girò verso il suo letto dove, sdraiato, il suo ragazzo stava guardando corrucciato una console DS. _Pokèmon_. Il mago sorrise e rimase un po' a fissarlo mentre faceva cerchi e altre cose sul touch screen.

"Chi devi prender--"

"Troppo veloce! Moltres maledetto!"

Rise, scuotendo la testa e ricontrollando un'espressione che si stava dimostrando un po' più ostica del previsto.

Poco dopo -pochissimo dopo- il suo povero timpano sinistro vibrò pericolosamente per il grido d'esultanza del mutante che evidentemente era riuscito nel suo intento. Non appena si rimmerse nel suo mondo popolato da cani leggendari e gatti rosa, Kaplan lo spiò, sorridendo.

_Troppo carino_.

 

 

_The End._

 


End file.
